Digimon Kaiju Wars: Heisei Chronicles
by KaijuKnight201441
Summary: The new adventures between a lot of people face to face with the Heisei Warlords that take over Gifu, Can Raven, Godzilla, and the army of heroes will stop this vile massacre of madness?


**AN: Just wanna let you know, this is before the Kaiju Wars started, so please enjoy this story,you gonna love this.**

**(OP: Melody of Wild Dance by SiD)**

In 1985, Godzilla was attacked by a ship called Super X in Tokyo, and killed by Mt. Fuji during the explosion on the inner side of the mountain. 5 years later, the seven children's disappears and the parent thinks Godzilla did this, but they're wrong. Before the battle, Godzilla face off a new monster named Greymon, A champion Digimon of Agumon. When they both attack and collide, a huge explosion made it disappeared, except Godzilla thou.

Now this is different, The Children's been controlled by the 5 of Heisei Monsters and take over the whole world. Luckily Raven, Tai, and the others are gonna stop the forces to end the massacre once and for all.

**(opening end)**

**Hinamizawa Village 10:00 A.M.**

There was 8 teens who live there and enjoyed their life, Their names were Keiichi, Rena, Mion, Shion, Sakoto, Satoshi, Rika, and Hanyuu.

"C'mon Rena, you ave to run faster than that" Keiichi said while running.

"Oh, I could but youre so fast" Rena Said while running slowly

"C'mon guys, quit acting like kids" Mion said, while they're catching up to the other. They stopped and looked at that weird black dot up above.

"What is that?" Satoshi said and then the dot grew bigger and zaps the teens with shock, except Hanyuu.

The teens screamed in agony as Hanyuu watched the whole thing. "Haauuuaauuaau, I should find someone to get help." Hanyuu flies away to get some help as the teens turned evil, daker and more destructive energy surround their bodies that could possibly imagine.

"Destroy" A voice appeared out of nowhere and the teens command what it said and destroyed Hinamizawa with the evil laugh.

**Odaiba Decks 11:00 AM**

Raven and Kari was walking around the park trying to find their friends. "Raven, do you think they already left?" she said. "Oh c'mon I'm sure they'll be there in a sec."

Tai, Kayla, and the others already met at the field where they began trading with Godzilla and Mothra.

"Oh, there they are." They rush as they stopped training, they found Raven and Kari. "There you are guys, where were you two?" Tai runs up to Raven and Kari. "We were trying to find you and...lets say is just a long story." Raven said with a shrug "Well okay." He runs back to the others.

Suddenly he heard a scream from the sky and landed near on Raven. "What the hell?!" He stumbles and fell. "Raven are you ok!?" she checks him if he's ok "I'm Fine" Raven and the others check to see that person felled on the sky.

"It's a girl...a little girl" Davis look at her and when she wakes up, she stands up.

"Are you ok?" Kayla said "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, My flying technique must've wasted" she said. "By the way, who the hell are you?" TK said.

"I'm Hanyuu, and I need your help." She said "For What?" Raven stands up. Hanyuu tells about that dot and attacked their friends so she can't go back.

"I see, well I don't know this, but this is gonna be tough" Godzilla said. "Well we got to keep up trai." Something interrupted and the Super X-II landed right near Godzilla and Mothra. When the hatch opens, Sonic and Shadow appears in front of the hatch. "Hey guys, whats up." Sonic waves his hand to the group.

"Sonic, Shadow, what're you doing here?" Raven questioned them. "Hmph, we heard there's monsters on the Gifu Prefecture, and those're really really tough.

"Well I'm not letting my guard down for those freaks." Godzilla said with a bravery tone. "Me too" Raven side along with Godzilla "Us too" Every along their partners even Hanyuu. "Well what're we waiting for, lets beat those monsters." Sonic cracking his knuckles and the Digital Kaijus all aboard the Super X-II and heads off to Gifu Prefecture.

**(END)**

**An: Hope you like this first new story call Digimon: Kaiju Wars: Heisei Chronicles. When the Year was in the next part of the story, that means theres a battle coming your way, so don't miss it ;)**


End file.
